


Burn

by yikes_my_face



Series: Free! Song AU's [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cheating, Crying, Hamilton Influences, Haru is sort of a dick in this one, Sorry guys, Yelling, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikes_my_face/pseuds/yikes_my_face
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto thought they were fine. They were married. They were a family. Things were going great. </p><p>Until they weren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is the most frequently I've posted in a long time. Another song based fic! Yay! This time, it's based off of 'Burn' from 'Hamilton'. Basically, Haruka has cheated on Makoto, and in clearing his name, published letters from the one he'd betrayed Makoto with, trying to show innocence, that he'd been "unwillingly" seduced. This is when Makoto tells Haruka how he feels. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Free! nor do I own 'Hamilton."

He thought they were fine. They were married. They were a family. Things were going great. 

That is, until they weren't. 

Haruka had cheated. There was no delicate way to put it. Haruka had betrayed him, and that was that. 

He'd found the man in his office, writing. Writing, like he always was. Every day, writing from light until dark, ignoring everyone and everything else around him. 

This only seemed to infuriate Makoto more, but he did not know the reason why. 

"Haruka, I need to talk to you." 

"Not now, Makoto. I'm busy." 

"No, Haruka. I'm going to talk to you now, and you are going to listen." 

Suprised by Makoto's forcefulness, he turned. "Yes?" 

"I'm going to talk. You will not interrupt me. You don't get that right." 

Haruka sighed, but sat back in his chair, motioning for Makoto to speak. The green eyed man took in a breath before starting. 

"I saved every letter you wrote me. From the moment I read them, I knew you were mine. You said you were mine. I thought you were mine... 

"Do you know what Rin said when we saw your first letter arrive?" 

Haruka silently shook his head. 

"He said 'Be careful with that one love. He will do what it takes to survive.'" 

Haruka's mouth opened, as if he were going to speak, but he closed it, remembering Makoto telling him not to. 

Makoto took in another shuddering breath, continuing to speak what he'd been holding in for so long. 

"You and your words flooded my senses. Your sentences left me defenseless. You built me palaces out of paragraphs, you built cathedrals." He ran a tired hand through his hair. "I'm re-reading the letters you wrote me. I'm searching and scanning for answers in every line for some kind of sign. And when you were mine, the world seemed to burn. 

"You published the letters she wrote you. You told the whole world how you brought this girl into our bed. In clearing your name, you've ruined our lives." 

"Makoto-" 

"No, Haru!" Makoto raised his voice, "I told you, you don't get that right! Not after I've kept my silence for so long!" Makoto paused for a moment. "Do you know what Rin said when he read what you'd done? He said, 'You've married an Icarus. He has flown too close to the sun...

"You and your words, obsessed with your legacy, your sentences border on senseless, and you are paranoid in every paragraph, how they percieve you, you, you, you... _Always you_..." Makoto finished his sentence in a near whisper. There were a few moments of silence, Haruka continuing to stare at him. 

"I'm erasing myself from the narrative. Let future historians wonder how Makoto reacted when you broke his heart! You've torn it all apart! I am watching it burn!" Tears began to stream down Makoto's cheeks. 

"The world has _no_ right to my heart. The world has _no_ place in our bed. They _don't_  get to know what I said. I'm burning the memories, burning the letters that might have redeemed you... 

"You forfeit all rights to my heart! You forfeit the place in our bed! You'll sleep in your office instead, with only the memories of when you were mine!" 

Makoto seemed to be gasping for air, fists clenched by his side, glaring angry green eyes at Haruka's seemingly unaffected blue. 

"Well. If that's all you had to tell me," Haruka said tightly, almost dissmissivly. 

Makoto stood frozen for a moment bfore turning on his heel and moving towards the door. He paused when he opened the door, hand still on the handle.

"I hope that you _burn_." He whispered harshly, slamming the door on his way out. 

Haruka sighed and pressed a hand over his face. 

_'What have I done...'_

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! More angst! Hope you enjoyed guys!


End file.
